Wait what?
by TheShortGiraffe
Summary: Meeting them a a reunion was ok, not until they started coming over to her house, threanting her to help them with there job. During all this love some how happened in it. Sakura is confused if she should let this keep happening or stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like this!**

**'bold mean inner Sakura'**

'words mean thinking'

"talking"

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! If i did there be a lot of pwnsome moments!**

"FNEJKWBFNEJKW" Yelled a annoyed pink headed girl. She was currently kicking a air conditioner in a attempt to make it work.

She huffed and plopped on the floor, finding chairs and couches over rated. "Why does this always happen to meee!" She complained and flailed her arms at her face in attempt to bring the heat down form her.

It was a hot summer day for her as she fanned herself out.

'I dislike this day'

**'couldn't agree me there, partner'**

'Why in the world are you talking with a Texan accent?'

**'caus'em Texan!'**

The pinkette mentally punched her, oh so very stupid side of herself. She stood up and opened her freezer in her small apartment. She put her head in it and shut the door slightly on her. "Thank Jashin the freezer still works!" She squealed.

"Thats….new…" Said a voice form behind her.

The girl screamed and in a attempt to be free pulled her head out only to have the door slam on her head and make her fall over and on to the person behind her.

"Bitch! I have a freezer I can hit you with!" She exclaimed as she swatted the person under her, not opening her eyes.

"Ahh!" the man yelled, being clawed and swatted at, "Stop, Sakura!" He yelled at her.

Sakura frizzed for one minute, but began swatting again screaming "Stalker!" Like a retard.

After 10 minutes of mindless beating the man rolled her off him easily and stood up. Sakura, finally, opened her eyes and started at giant blue eyes looking at her oddly.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura stuttered out at him, she titled her head cutely and stared at him with her bright green dazzling eyes. Naruto smiled his signature smile and helped her up and patted her head.

"Helloo Sakura!" He cheerfully exclaimed and hugged her.

Sakura was still dazed for a minute but snapped out of it. "Wait, Naruto i got some questions for you." She stated calmly.

Naruto pushed her away but grabbed her shoulders and squatted down so he was with height (SAKURA BE A SHORTIE!) with her. She glared for a minute but ignored height issues.

"First, how the fuck did you get into my house?" Sakura asked, eye twitching

"Door was unlocked." He said simply.

"Second, Why now? I haven't seen you since we were seniors." She asked, more calmly this time.

"Theres a group reunion going to happen! And, well technically were are 'seniors'!" He yelled happily, again.

Sakura pondered for a minute. True she was going to be a senior in college, just done with her junior year. She smiled as she remembered her years in high school, great times! But, after high school she went to Medical school while all her friends went to different places, splitting up. She missed them. "Wait, what 'Group Reunion'?" She asked him.

"Oh! Teme was suppose to call you and tell you, guess he didn't. Oh well, you see me and him decieded the group should get back together so we called everyone to set it up! Its going to happen at the Eastern Garden Hotel on Friday! In THIS town!" He replied to her smiling all through it.

"Wait…Teme…do you mean Sasuke? Does he still have a stick up his perfect ass?" She asked, remembering her emo dead friend. Naruto nodded and chuckled at her. "So its happening in town, Konoha? at the Eastern Garden Hotel this friday at what time?"

"9 am to 12 pm, Sasuke and his rich money has checked everyone in a room, girls with girls, guys with guys. Its gonna be great!" Naruto spoon in circles with Sakura as they cheered.

Sakura stopped acutely making Naruto crash into her. He said sorry but Sakura dragged him to the couch and pushed him on to it and sat down next to him. "Sooo…Naruto what happened to YOU after High School?" She asked him.

"Well…after high school I went into Creativity Art College and are currently working on a anime! I also work at a Ramen Shop in town at the college, great cook by the way." He winked at her and Sakura chuckled at him. "So what about you?" He asked her quickly, anxious of what she is doing.

Sakura held in for a miunte savoring the antipation she was giving, she finally said "I'm in Medical school so i'm learning to become a doctor, of course. I am currently working at a hospital with Tsuande, you remember her, and at a restaurant called 'Sakura' Ironic? But thats all." She smiled at him and Naruto laughed at the restaurant part.

"Sounds cool! And i remember her! She was the schools nurse, she works at a hospital now? I'll have to visit sometime." He pondered on this thought.

They chatted about there day to day things as the day went out. Sakura, completely forgetting about the air conditioner and time, jumped up and pointed to the clock and asked Naruto politely "Do you wanna stay for dinner?"

Naruto shook his head at her and said "No time, i gotta get back at the Hotel, i'll see you Friday Sakura!" He said as he grabbed his items that he brought and left. Sakura sweat dropped as her friend left quickly.

**'I blame your bad cooking'**

'Oh go die in a well!'

**C:**

**AND! there, another new story! **

**Sorry its short, didn't mean for that! **

**In the next chapter, we well be introduce what Sakura does ot get ready for Friday, who she runs into, and how does this…other people are told of the "Reunion"**

**R E V I E W ~ P L E A S E**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto, hope you like the story!

~….~

A shrill scream was heard from inside the fancy Eastern Garden Hotel's Restaurant. Many people looked over to the person who scream, in fear, question, or annoyed.

"What the heck?" Sakura mumbled from the door way of restaurant, she was about to ask where her table was until the scream happened.

"Um, excuse me is there a table under Nar-" She couldn't Finnish her sentence as a blue and blonde blur tackled her to the ground.

"FOREHEAD!"

'Only one person calls me that.' Thought Sakura as she looked at the tackler. "Ino-Pig!" The girl exclaimed happily as she hugged her long life best friend.

A cough was heard from above them, telling them to stand and not make a scene anymore. The girls giggled at this as the blonde lead the way to their table.

All the seats were filled with everyone the pinkette new. She was over joyed at seeing so many familiar faces!

"Sakura!" Exclaimed her brother figure, Naruto. "Hey!" She said as she hugged him and he offered her a seat next to him.

Naruto leaned back in his chair and started the conversation for them, "I'm glad you were able to come! I thought I would be left with teem!"

"His not _that _bad." Sakura said as she smirked, perfectly knowing that the Uchiha was right next to her, too.

When Naruto silenced up about him being bored Sakura got a chance to say hello to everyone.

Across from her she saw a pineapple hair and new right away that it was Shikamaru. She would say 'Hello' but he was asleep on his plate.

Next to him was Hinata, another good friend of hers, She was watching Naruto and blushing, so Sakura deiced to say hi.

"Hi Hinata, long time no see!" She smiled at the blue haired girl.

"H-h-hi Sakura…" She whispered quietly, the girl was very bad at talking loud.

**'What? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!'**

'Will you shut up!'

Next to Hinata was her two haired bun friend TenTen. "Hi Tenny!" she called to her.

The girl looked at Sakura, smiled at her and waved hi but went back to her apparently very good conversation with Neji, Hinata's Fateful cousin.

Ignoring them, Sakura look on the other side of Shika, the Sand family, Gaara, Kankouro, Temari, Sat there boredly. Sakura would have said hi but thought against it.

The pinkette turned her eyes to say Hey to Sasuke, only he had beens taring at her intensely.

…..

"Why are you staring?"

"Am I not aloud to? I haven't scene you in forever…" The Uchiha said.

Touche!

Sasuke looked her up and down and said "You look…..Nice."

Sakura twitched at the hesitant comment, she checked her outfit though to see if it was fine, which it was. She wore a white mid-calf dress with abstract roses on them, Dark red leggings and white flats.

"Same goes for you?" She asked. The man looked down at his outfit to, just a simple white dress shirt and pants.

"Hn."

'And the signature 'Hn' comes into play' thought Sakura as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey teme! Don't go emo on poor short Sakura!" Yelled Naruto as he glared at Sasuke.

"Shut up." Sasuke said back, glaring also.

A glaring contest began between Naruto and Sasuke above poor short Sakura's head.

"Dobe"

"Teme!"

"Idiot"

"Chicken butt!"

"Wannabe"

"Emo head!"

"Naruto, Sasuke! This is a reunion, not a name calling contest!" Sakura yelled at them. They stopped fighting and stared at Sakura for a minute.

Naruto chuckled at her and Sasuke smirked, "Like old times."

The both patted Sakura on the head and she hit them on the back of there heads.

"OW!" They both said. The pinkette snickered at them.

"Sakura is so mean!" Naruto exclaimed. "Oh hush, be a big boy and not a baby!" The girl said. They both laughed at the comment and smiled.

Naruto crossed his arms and leaned back "Defiantly like the old times!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and said "Who are you calling old?" Naruto blinked then smiled "You of course!" and Naruto was slammed into the floor by the Uchiha.

"Aaaaah! Don't kill me!" The blonde screamed as her ran off from sasuke to hide.

After Naruto left Sakura turned to Sasuke as he sat back down, "So what are you doing with your life?"

The man pondered on the thought for a minute for no reason and said "I'm one of the owners of the Uchiha Corpt."

"One?"

"I share with my brother, Itachi you remember him, i'm trying to get him to quite but it's not working out." HE sighed at the statement.

"Your brother? Is he here?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but nodded, "His over there," He pointed to the end of the table were 8 people were at.

"Whats with all the people?" Sakura asked again.

Sasuke frowned "What with all the question?" The girl glared and said "Curiosity! Now tell!"

The man grunted but said "There his friends and coworkers, his also part of the Corpt. Akatsuki."

Sakura nodded at the name, it sounded familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it.

After the appetizers were given out Sakura couldn't help but stare over to the group, Akatsuki.

She watched them chat for a bit until they all noticed she was staring at them.

And one of them got up and walked to her direction.

**'Shit'**

~…~

Chapter done!

Theres more people at the table, just to lazy to put them in 3

Hmm….I wonder whose walking over to the table and why Sakura cares? HAHA until the next chapter!

I like to thank Sakura of Darkness and Akatsukifan1 for the reviews, Thanks!

REVIEEEEW~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own.

Also,don't kill me for the late update!

-start!-

"Excuse me, I know i'm a very attractive man but may you please stop staring at my sexiness." The man said. He pulled his pale skinned hand throw his already slicked back white hair. Pink eyes stared into emerald. Something about them as off.

He looks gay

**I THOUGHT SO TOO!**

"Uhhh…are you gay? Because your wearing pink contacts and tight shirts." Sakura said bluntly.

The man eye twitched at the comment. "I am NOT FUCKING GAY!" He yelled at her as his face got close to her. Everyone looked over at him as the restaurant went silent.

Sakura sweat dropped and looked around, batting her hands. "Shh! Your making a scene!" She hissed at him, annoyed.

The pink eyed man growled at her and picked up the petit body of Sakura. As he lifted her from under her armpits he began to decent towards the exit.

"Hey! Oww….Stop! Put me down! RAAAPE!"

At this point, her friends finally decided to look over what was happening. Naruto and Sasuke got up to help poor small Sakura as she was dragged, sort of, away.

As they went over to her two other men at the 'Akatsuki Tea Party Table' came up to them, blocking from them.

"No can pass, un" A man (**or women**) said with long blonde hair with a bang covering a blue eye.

"Let the guy have fun with her." Said the other man with blood red hair and dark brown eyes.

Blondie had a sly smile on while the other had a evil smirk.

Back to Sakura, they made it out side and the man dropped her on her butt.

"Come on Pinky, lets fight!" He hollered at her.

At this, the pinkette eye twitched with annoyance at the name and stood up. She looked up at the man and replied back "Ok, Edward Gay man!"

-line breaker-

The fight started as equal shots were thrown at each other, both hitting each in the same spots.

the short pink haired girl gave a upper cut to the man and hit his chin.

The man stumbled backwards and gripped his chin, "Lucky hit." He mumbled

"Sure exactly like the other 30 hits." She cockily replied back at him.

Mr. Rude growled at her and yelled "Stupid ass bitch!" At this, he ran straight at her.

Sakura brought her arms in front of her face and readied herself for the attack.

Just as the man got near she raised her first and was about to K.O. him when a voice rang up.

"KAWAII! SHES SO CUTE!" Yelled a hyper voice from a man with a lollipop orange mask, who was watching the fight.

The 'Kawaii' girl's eye twitched and she lost concentration at the moment. At this, the man, Hidan, grinned and tackled her to the ground.

"Oof!" Sakura huffed out as she landed on the ground.

"Victory!" Hidan cheekily shouted in Sakura's ear, probably killing her hearing.

the pinkette glared at him as he sat on her, she was conclude under him. "Get your fat ass off me!"

Just as Sakura was about to cuss at him more, a idea formed in her head. She grinned and this confused little Hidan as to why she did.

The pinkette kept on smiling as she lifted her leg and hit him where the sun don't shine.

"Muther F*****!" He yelled and curled up in a ball, tears falling as he cussed more.

Sakura smiled and jumped up. She held her hands out in a peace sign and shouted "Victory!"

Everyone outside with them stared at her shocked, no one has ever beaten Hidan before.

"Oh noes!" Said the orange lollipop man. He ran over to Hidan to aid him in his pain.

"Get the fuck away!" Hidan yelled as the lollipop man flailed around Hidan in panic. He slowly got up as he glared down at Sakura who just smiled.

The girl chuckled at him as he wobbled to the wall for leverage as more pain came through to him.

"Need help?" Sakura asked him as she walked over to him. Her hand reached out to him, pale fragile fingers graced his arm.

The gray haired man swept the hand away and pushed off the wall. "No, I don't need your help." He hissed out firmly. The man started to brush his black pants away from dust, trying to ignore the girl as she tilted her head innocently.

A huff and a cuss was heard from the pinkette as he ignored her. She glared at him, "I'm a fucking doctor, but never mind. Jerk!"

Hidan glared at her as he brought his head up again. He was about to say something but something stopped him.

In those little pale green eyes, something confused him.

Her eyes showed Anger, Shame, and Annoyance

The man was used to those in people but the fourth thing in there confused him

Is that….concern?

-line breaker, HA-

Well….yeah….

i know, didn't update this in awhile but….well theres no excuse really, haha..ha?

REVIEW!


End file.
